


A Brothers Bond

by babydoll_dean



Series: Age Regression Requests [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Castiel (Supernatural), Age Play Little Dean Winchester, Age Play Little Sam Winchester, Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydoll_dean/pseuds/babydoll_dean
Summary: Prompt: Ooh I have an idea that could be really cute! Little Sam and Dean (Sam - 2, Dean - 3 idk if this matters at all lol I just saw someone else do this) with their papa Castiel. Dean refuses to sleep in a separate bed from his bubby Sam and Cas eventually caves and settles the boys down in his bed. But sometimes when he comes back both babies are using his trench coat as a blankie and snuggling in bed with their thumbs in their mouths.





	A Brothers Bond

Castiel has had enough of Dean screaming about Sam sleeping in a different bed than him. Its always been like this for Dean at bedtime. Frustrated screams and salty tasting tears running down Deans cheeks because he refuses to let Sam sleep without him. Tonight Dean didn't even care about the punishments that would accompany him into tomorrow if he didn't just go to bed already.

Castiel was tired of Deans screams so he gave up. He brought Sam and Dean to his bed that he slept in and settled them down. It was frustrating for Castiel since Dean basically stopped screaming and crying right when the brothers were in bed together. “There we go,” Castiel whispered as he took off his trenchcoat and set it down next to his boys on the bed. He would need to be getting ready for bed as well then, even if he didn't sleep. Occasionally, Castiel would stay in the same bed with his boys because when Dean had nightmares, he would wake up crying out for Castiel and this was the easiest way for him to comfort his boy. He heard Dean let out a quiet sigh and his heart filled with love. The angel couldn't keep separating the two at bedtime.

When Castiel got back from brushing his teeth and changing into some pajamas, he saw Dean laid out on the bed with Sams' head tucked under his chin and his arm around Deans waist. Something that surprised Castiel was the fact that they were using his trenchcoat as a blanket and their thumbs were in their mouth. Sam was the one who us ally slept with his thumb in his mouth, not Dean but in the ned, Castiel found it adorable. “Good night, my two angels,” Castiel whispered and laid down next to his boys but let them have their space. The bond between Sam and Dean was beautiful. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this took me so long to write. I took a few days off from writing.


End file.
